Partner In Life
by feli-chan
Summary: Hinata woke up one morning and realized that she was married to a certain man. NejiHina. please read!


Title: Partner In Life

Rating: T (?)

Warning: Incest, this is a NejiHina after all. If you dont like, dont read. No flames please.

Some OOCness.

Author's Note: This is my first attempt in writing a fanfiction. So minna-san, please be kind. I really love NejiHina and I think they have so many angst aleady and I tried to write a happy fic. I hope its not too fluffy.

Summary: Hinata woke up one morning and realized that she was married to a certain man. Please read.

The air smelled of sunrise. The morning sun shine can be seen trough the thin window curtain, the butterlike ray emerge in the slighty dark room, but that wasnt the cause of her wake up. Hinata awoke when she felt something soft touching her barely covered shoulder, a featherlike caress and she almost giving in her serene sleep once again, hadn't it been for another delicate touch on her neck. It took a moment for her sleepy head to realize that it was breath that she was feeling on the crook of her neck. She sighed vaguely and cracked her eyes open ever so slightly, still feeling all sleepy and weary. She was usually a morning person, except for today. Indolenltly she cracked an eye open followed immadiately by the other one. To her surprise, every part of her was covered in petals. The whole bed was covered in petals. White rose petals. Then again it wasnt only just her body which was wraped in this ocean of white but his also...

At that very moment she realised that the strong arms surrounding her body keeping her close to a very firm chest. Warmth was radiating from his body comforting her. She could feel his warm pale skin under her body, his heart beat can be felt through her cheek. The man's long hair was drape around his shoulder, his face emitted pure happiness he never felt before.

"Sleep well, Love?" he smiled at her and Hinata could even see how genuine his smile was. He looked at her lovingly, stroked her hair and felt the smooth tresses trough his fingers. She looked up at him in the eye, a shiver ran through her body at the look in his eyes. She couldnt remember to see so much love directed to her from anyone.

A smile on her lips, she nodded her head, "yes" was her short reply

He kissed her cheek softly and his hand pulled her even closer, if it was possible. Hinata wanted to melt into his body. She felt that she was in safe hands now. It felt so good, so warm,so peaceful... And out of the blue she remembered she could feel this way every morning. That very thought brought a smile on her lips. He was her husband. She was married to him. To him of all people.

Hinata lifted her head and looked up into those white eyes, just the same as hers, fascinated. He linked his fingers with hers, bringing it to his lips to kiss her hand reverently before dropping it back down between them. She blushed and smiled at him shyly.

"You like it the new decoration?" he said breathing in her cerulean locks, making her flutter.

"Mhm…" was all she could answer while she nuzzled his neck with her face and tried to keep the day away from her bed…their bed.

She turned her head and nuzzled the velvety skin on his chest, marveling at how soft it felt over the hard muscle underneath. Another smile rose from her lips.

"Do you think they will be expecting us to have breakfast with them" he said ever so casually while he traced kisses along her jawline down to her neck.

"Hmmh, maybe...maybe they are... to eat breakfast together is must do here, no matter what the circumstance is..." she reasoned, though she prefered not to leave their room.

"This whole idea of having breakfast together was starting to get annoying, ne..." he glanced at clock on the coffee table. 6.14.

"A-Anou its not like that. I... umh... I think...its way to gather our family in a not-so formal occasion, before we start our day, have a little chat and wish each other good luck."

"Its your idea after all. Now you're not going to regret it, are you?" she smiled sheepishly at his reply, now it was defenetely the time she regret to ever came up with such an idea.

He climbed out of the bed and took a hold of her hands pulling her with him. She look at him incredulously. He gave her a reassuring smile, "Come on, we need to get prepared, before we come out and have breakfast with the family," and lead her to the bathroom.

After the not-so-long but enjoyable bath for two, they got to prepared their self for the breakfast. Facing the whole family in their new bond as husband and wife. For her it was kind of weird at first, since she wouldn't be calling him "Nii-san" anymore, even in their engagement days she would be calling him "Nii-san", and now it was going to be "anata", or "Neji-san" or just "Neji". Yeah, Neji. Her husband.

Maybe the what-to-call-him-part wasn't that much of a big deal, just need some more adjustment and she would get used to it. She convinced herself.

"Shall we go, now?" he asked from behind her. However, Hinata was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice.

"Hinata!" then he asked her one more time.

"Yes, anata." She said, and she couldnt even believe when she heard herself, her response to him came so lithely, so quickly, she barely focused on her reply to his answer. She smiled shyly and look down at her feet. Her cheeks was rosy now.

His hands moved slightly up on her back while he kissed her lovingly. Hinata sighed happily.

"I like that" Neji said, a warm smile plastered on his face. With that he took her hand in his and together they walked the door and met the rest of the world in their unity as partner in life.

END

R&R! Review and suggestion are very much appreciated.


End file.
